


All the heroes fall

by Just_once_more



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Darkfic, Drama, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, John's death, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Drama, Sherlock's Death, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: PostReichenbachAU! Она никогда не преступала закон. До того самого утра, когда подписала документ о смерти Джона Ватсона в результате несчастного случая.Бета Many happy returns





	1. silent running

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hirasava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/gifts).



> Hidden Citizens «Heroes fall», «Silent running», «I think we're alone now»

Молли Хупер целых пятнадцать лет жила как добропорядочная, законопослушная подданная Соединённого Королевства. Редкие штрафы — ну с кем не бывает? — платила вовремя, краснея до корней волос. Жутко стеснялась гражданской несознательности б _о_ льшей части жильцов кондоминиума. Разводила цветы, расставляла их на подоконниках и обижалась, когда находила в переплетении корней бычки. Она ни разу серьёзно не преступала закон — до того момента, пока не поставила свою подпись на заключении о смерти Джона Хэмиша Ватсона в результате несчастного случая.

Что — _естественно_  — было ложью.

Конечно, её должностное преступление не было обусловлено сиюминутным порывом. Нет, сейчас она понимает: долгие годы (конкретно — пять прекрасных лет) она шла к этой подписи, к росчерку масляной, жирной ручкой. «Молли Маргарет Хупер, патологоанатом, госпиталь Святого Варфоломея». Это вообще не должно было быть её делом, не та юрисдикция и специальность, но теперь сложно сказать, что было первым: её «я освобожу стол» или «ты не могла бы...» Лестрейда.

Он, кстати, тоже превысил свои полномочия. Когда сам привёз Джона, которого Молли до сих пор не может назвать просто «телом». Даже после собственноручно проведённого вскрытия.

Она зажмуривается — крепко-крепко, до разноцветных кругов перед глазами — и мечтает о том, чтобы завтра никогда не настало. Потому что рассвет будет означать, что всё начнётся сначала. Что придётся снова идти в душ, минуя лоджию, с которой она до сих пор не убрала раскладушку. В изголовье вот уже несколько недель пылится стопка книг по аналитической химии, один вид которых действует на неё, как экзорцизм на бесноватого. После той подписи — подписи-преступления, подписи-эшафота — в неё действительно словно бы демон вселился. Она теперь не в силах ни плакать, ни скорбеть, ни поддержать по-настоящему _убитую_ горем Гарриет.

Всё, о чём она была в силах думать на похоронах, — так это о том, что сестра Джона теперь завяжет с алкоголем. На этот раз — точно. Ещё она думала о разговоре, что состоялся у них с Лестрейдом накануне: на этой самой кухне, за столом, на который Молли сейчас поставила жёсткую чёрную сумку и локти. Руки сами собой сцепились в замок, удерживая отяжелевшую от переживаний голову.

— Тебе же не нужна была причина смерти, верно?

Грег отрицательно помотал головой и налил себе ещё кофе. Понюхал. Сморщился. Вылил в раковину. Молли прекрасно понимала инспектора. За последние сутки она выпила столько кофе, что теперь один только запах его заставлял желудок панически сжиматься. Не было никакой нужды в стимуляторах: она и без них не смогла бы заснуть. Только — впасть в мутное, вязкое забытьё, где то и дело раздавался бы смех человека, которого она вскрыла несколько часов назад.

— Может, я и идиот. — Молли тихо выдыхает, оценив отсылку — и разделив с Грегом его воспоминания об этом невозможном, незабываемом человеке. — Но, когда возле... пострадавшего обнаруживаются одновременно бутылка из-под рома и пустая коробка снотворных, вывод очевиден. Даже если ты идиот. Тем более если ты идиот, который не смог их сберечь. Обоих.

Вместо ответа — которого не существует — Молли поднимает кружку с чаем, салютуя. Если бы у неё было огнестрельное оружие, любое, она бы выстрелила в воздух, отдавая дань памяти тем двоим, кого безвозвратно потеряла за этот месяц. Отвратительное выдалось лето, что и говорить. Худшее в её жизни.

— Мне нужно, чтобы его не трогали больше. Никто, понимаешь?.. — У Грега больной, усталый вид. Молли убрала из дома все зеркала в первый же вечер после смерти Шерлока, так что ей остаётся только догадываться, как изменилась она сама за последнее время. — Я не хочу расследования. Не хочу, чтобы репортёры снова пролезли в какую-нибудь щёлочку и мы получили то, что... Ты понимаешь. То, что было с Шерлоком. Танец укурков на костях того, кто был достоин как минимум рыцарства. И долгой, счастливой жизни. А не вот этого...

Они сидели в молчании до полуночи и разошлись, не сказав друг другу больше ни слова. Говорить было не о чем. И не с кем. Больше — не с кем.

Закрыв за инспектором дверь, она несколько минут гипнотизировала взглядом ключ в замочной скважине. И думала, что со смертью Джона лишилась остатков иллюзий о том, что мир будет к ней благосклонен. И что она в безопасности. Через двенадцать часов она своими собственными глазами увидела, как под землю уходит последний островок непоколебимой уверенности в завтрашнем дне. Островок назывался _«Джон, рядом с которым всё будет хорошо»_. Джон, который прошёл войну, ранение и тяжелейшую депрессию, нашёл на 221В Шерлока и принял его во всей его странности, сложности и непредсказуемости... Этого Джона не стало. Причём Молли не уверена, что не стало его только вчера.

Каждый час, прошедший с прощальной церемонии (флаг, отданный ревущей навзрыд Гарриет; оружейный залп, устроенный Майкрофтом; толпы и толпы мужчин в форме), укрепляет Молли в простой и очевидной мысли.

Джона не стало в тот самый момент, когда она, подняв взгляд от подноса с разрезанным вдоль сердцем, увидела, как мимо её окна летит Шерлок.

Головой вниз.

Тогда ей показалось, что секунду назад она видела _собственное_ сердце. Откуда же ей было знать, что на подносе перед ней, мёртвое, располовиненное и вывернутое наизнанку, лежало сердце Джона Ватсона. Который всегда был исключением из правил и смог прожить целых три недели после того, как его сердце закопали в землю, напоследок поглумившись над ним на все лады. Роковое сочетание алкоголя и антидепрессантов в лошадиной дозировке можно было бы списать на несчастный случай, трагическое стечение обстоятельств, помрачение от горя — вот только Джон прекрасно знал, что делает. Всегда знал. И тот факт, что после похорон Шерлока он заперся в квартире и не пускал к себе ни сестру, ни миссис Хадсон, ни Лестрейда, ни саму Молли, не делал его сумасшедшим.

Более того. Дольше всех — целых три минуты! — он разговаривал с Эллой, психотерапевтом, которая помогла ему справиться с ПТСР. Тогда они все отступили на кухню миссис Хадсон, чтобы перегруппироваться и предпринять ещё одну попытку взять квартиру Шер... Джона штурмом. Однако Элла их отговорила. Сказала, что на Джона сейчас нельзя давить. Что он нестабилен, что ему нужны покой и одиночество, что он знает о существовании любящих его людей, но видеть их сейчас для него — смерти подобно. Потерпите, говорила Элла. Он оправится от горя и выйдет к вам обновлённым. Жизнь продолжится. Джон это понимает.

Молли вспоминала этот разговор прошлым утром, пока надевала вторую пару перчаток и верхний халат из нетканого материала. Жизнь продолжается, Джон. Ты просто решил, что ей стоит продолжаться без тебя.

В дверь позвонили. Молли дёрнулась всем телом, едва не упала с высокого стула и лишь тогда поняла, что, кажется, уснула за столом. Минута ушла на то, чтобы попасть опухшими ступнями в валяющиеся на полу туфли, привести в порядок перекрутившиеся бретели бюстгальтера и понять, где кончается собственное опостылевшее тело и начинается реальность, от которой её мутило.

В том, чтобы проигнорировать глазок и распахнуть дверь не глядя, в неизвестность, не имея ни малейшего представления о личности полуночного гостя, — в этом жесте был вызов. Хмельной, почти безумный вызов, похожий на крик «придите и возьмите!», с которым последний защитник крепости некогда вытаскивал меч, отшвыривая в сторону ножны, что больше никогда ему не пригодятся. Это было как обнажиться посреди людной площади, не стесняясь шокированных взглядов.

Похоже, Молли перешла ту черту, за которой — только полное безразличие и абсолютное бесстрашие. Потому что терять больше нечего. Потому что болеть больше нечему. Сердце, которое она с трудом сохранила живым после смерти Шерлока, осталось где-то в прозекторской, в пятне крови от сердца Джона. В линиях и контурах, оставленных его телом на металлическом столе. В его волосах на её форме. В его улыбке, от которой осталась лишь серая тень на обмётанных губах, что уже никогда не заживут.

Поэтому Молли смотрела в коридор и не торопилась закрывать дверь. Тень в дальнем углу тоже не спешила двигаться.

— Если вы пранкер, лучше уйдите сейчас. У меня под рукой пистолет, и я не имею никакого представления, как с ним правильно обращаться.

— Правило номер один, — глухо проговорила тень женским голосом. — Даже если это так, не говори об этом незнакомцам.

— Разве ты — незнакомка? — вяло удивилась Молли, прислоняясь к косяку. — Пройдёшь или как? Неужели Майкрофт не успокаивается и до сих пор гоняет тебя с поручениями?..

— Теперь я не имею никакого отношения к мистеру Холмсу. Он — не мой босс, и я никогда больше его не увижу. Надеюсь на это.

— С каких пор он разбрасывается ассистентками?..

Разговор выходил странным ещё и потому, что Молли было совершенно плевать, сколько он продлится и что Антея, обычно пропадающая на работе сутками, сейчас забыла в коридоре возле её квартиры. Ночью. Сразу после похорон Джона. После того, как они пришли к негласному решению пока не встречаться. 

Идея простоять здесь как можно дольше с каждой секундой казалась Молли всё привлекательнее и разумнее. Так, по крайней мере, ей не будут сниться кошмары. 

— Он что, окончательно сбрендил, ну, после всего этого?

— Похоже на то, — негромко шепчет Антея и делает шаг на свет.

Молли внезапно убеждается, что болеть есть чему. У Антеи разбиты губы, а на месте щеки и скулы — сплошной кровоподтёк, которому не меньше нескольких часов. И левую руку она держит очень странно. И вообще. Антея. Майкрофт. Что произошло?

— Он потерял контроль, — едва шевеля губами — больше нижней, чем верхней, — говорит Антея, и Молли понимает, что в какой-то момент начала озвучивать свои мысли. — Я...

— Тш-ш-ш. Молчи. Если хочешь что-то сказать, говори коротко. Как можно короче. Или просто кивай, хорошо?.. — У неё узкие плечи и холодные пальцы. В её гостиной, под светодиодами, Антея смотрится совсем плохой — с мутным взглядом и непослушными ногами. Хочется сесть на пол и разрыдаться — в первую очередь от того, что Молли не имеет на это никакого права. Нужно доплестись до кухни, устроить гостью, которая уже не гостья, а пациентка, на диване и в очередной раз за сутки достать аптечку. Вручить девушке таблетку успокоительного: травы, ничего серьёзного, они с миссис Хадсон заказали их в промышленных масштабах — после известных событий. По упаковке забрали Лестрейд, Донован и Диммок. Молли обещала придержать оставшиеся до поры до времени. Вот и пригодились. — Ты теряла сознание?

— Не помню, — шипит Антея, когда Молли промакивает антисептиком ссадины и треснувшую кожу на её лице.

— Классический ответ проблемного пациента. Не дёргайся. Отлично, швы тебе не нужны. Я не очень хороша в тех из них, которые для живых людей. Зашью так, что не сдвинется, но потом будет заметно. Сильно. Повезло, что обошлось.

— Угу, — невнятно бурчит она и закрывает глаза, наконец-то расслабляясь. Молли жаль нарушать её покой, однако есть вещи, о которых ей хотелось бы знать всю правду. Немедленно.

— Это сделал Майкрофт? — Кивок. — Были причины? — Отрицательное покачивание головой. — Я понимаю, что никакая причина не оправдывает, но сейчас... Я его не защищаю. — Рука ложится на её плечо. Оно не дрожит. Хорошо. Для женщины, которую поколотил мужчина, который, по сути, является Британским Правительством, Антея держится молодцом. У Молли есть опыт дежурств в травматологии и хирургии — всякого насмотрелась. — Не защищаю, — на всякий случай повторяет она. — Мне нужно понять. Хотя бы то, что происходит с теми из нас, кто остался в живых.

— Он потерял контроль над ситуацией. Потерял Шерлока. Смысл жизни. Джона. Ощущение всевластия. Он потерял себя, Молли. И я не знаю, когда вернёт. И вернёт ли вообще.

У неё опять закровили губы, с беспокойством отмечает Молли. Наручные часы, надетые просто потому, что на похоронах невежливо пялиться в телефон, даже если тебе нужно узнать, сколько времени, показывают час с лишним ночи. Антее бы поспать. Но из спальных мест в этой квартирке — кровать, рассчитанная на неё одну, и... Да, раскладушка, где спал Шерлок. С которой она не снимала бельё. Которую она и застелить не смогла по-человечески. Шерлок бы не стал этого делать. Он постоянно отгибал одеяло таким образом, чтобы под него можно было просунуть ноги, ввинтиться так, словно бы он действительно не выбирался из постели сутки напролёт. Угол одеяла продолжал призывно белеть в полумраке лоджии. Молли и сейчас видела его — спиной, как ощущают присутствие потусторонней силы.

Шерлок и после смерти остался самым назойливым и беспокойным из всех известных Молли людей. Ему бы не пошла жизнь степенного призрака. Он бы захотел быть полтергейстом. Желательно таким, который живёт в химической лаборатории, самостоятельно ставит опыты и периодически взрывает тупых лаборантов. Или травит. Как карта ляжет.

— Тебе нужно поспать.

Молли не успевает договорить, как во взгляде Антеи в подробностях читает все свои опасения: насчёт кошмаров и одиночества, насчёт рассвета и нового дня, насчёт того, что, лишённая Джона и Шерлока, она ощущает себя не в силах делать привычную, любимую работу. Антея вон вообще порвала отношения с боссом таким образом, что и в голове не укладывается.

Может, Молли стоит затеять драку с ведущим научным сотрудником, чтобы избежать неловких объяснений в кабинете начальства. Да и что она могла бы сказать в оправдание своего увольнения, которое будет для коллектива громом среди ясного неба?

— Понимаете, я боюсь смерти. Я всю жизнь вглядывалась в солнце, как и заповедал Ирвин Ялом. Я бросала смерти вызов и работала там и тем, кем мало кто захочет работать. Теперь — не могу. Я видела, как из моего друга вытекла вся, представляете, _вся_ кровь. Знаете, сколько квадратных футов брусчатки она заняла?.. Я видела, как его пытались оживить. Профессионал, мастер своего дела. Вы не думайте, я видела, я знаю. Он был весь в крови. Он был весь в отчаянье и горе, и это было страшнее, чем кровь вокруг его рта, понимаете? А потом я рассматривала его сердце и думала: когда появились эти рубцы? Ткань не переродилась до конца — значит, они совсем свежие. Я взяла несколько образцов, я знаю, где лежат эти стёкла с пометкой «Дж». И я боюсь на них смотреть. Потому что мне кажется, что даты сойдутся. Как звёзды.

Она кусает губы и думает о том, что вполне может поспать на этом диване. Да, сложившись, как перочинный ножик. Впрочем, кого она обманывает: сегодня самой комфортабельной постели она предпочтёт ночные шоу. Любые.

— Тебе нужно поспать, — повторяет Молли, откидывая со лба Антеи спутанные пряди. — И... Позволь мне расчесать. Завтра будет ещё хуже.

Антея накрывает её ладонь своей и молчит. Молли перебирает её каштановые волосы, мерцающие в приглушённом свете, и думает о том, какие они красивые. Расчесать бы. Пустить эти волны, отливающие мёдом, между пальцами, разгладить, вымассировать напряжение из плеч, убаюкать затылок в колыбели рук. Какая она — эта женщина в чёрно-белом, всегда собранная, всегда занятая, — какая она беззащитная! Увлёкшись, Молли начинает разбирать сбитые в колтуны волосы на отдельные пряди, медленно и аккуратно, стараясь не дёргать и не причинять боль. Антея сегодня настрадалась достаточно. Повезло, что с рукой всё в порядке: нет ни вывиха, ни перелома — только гроздья синяков на предплечье.

— Не надо, — тихо говорит она, отворачиваясь. — Не надо их расчёсывать.

— А что ты предлагаешь? Это же... ужас что. У меня где-то был гребень. Надо разобрать. Обязательно. Иначе...

— Доставай ножницы.

Молли моргает. Часто-часто. Молли кажется, что она моргает целую вечность. Мир вокруг становится нарезкой кадров по типу «темнота-Антея-темнота-Антея-темнота». Антея, которая на каблуках и в узкой юбке может ходить быстрее, чем Молли в джинсах и кроссовках. Антея, которая за рулём внедорожника выделывает такие фортеля, что у Молли трясутся поджилки, а она и бровью не ведёт. Антея, которая... Которая собирается отрезать волосы?!

— Ты с ума сошла.

— Как будто тебя это удивляет. — Она встаёт и, вцепившись в кромку стола, начинает выдвигать ближайшие ящики. Гремят ложки и венчики, разделочные доски скользят друг по другу, колёсики визжат с непривычки. Молли редко готовит, предпочитая полуфабрикаты и еду, которую можно есть на ходу. — Вот эти вроде ничего так. — Она проверяет сходящиеся лезвия, выкручивая руку, чтобы рассмотреть ножницы со всех сторон. Это похоже на то, как фехтовальщик выворачивает запястье, чтобы перехватить рапиру поудобнее. Кухонные ножницы в руках Антеи смотрятся неожиданно угрожающе. — У тебя есть зеркало?

— Нет.

Молли тяжело даётся это короткое «нет». Мужчины, которых здесь за последние недели перебывало очень много, обычно не интересовались наличием отражающих поверхностей в её квартире. Им были интересны кухня — на которой есть кофе и может быть яичница — или лоджия, где можно покурить, выдыхая дым в открытое окно. Собственно говоря, Шерлок именно поэтому предпочёл обосноваться там. И сбегал к Молли всякий раз, когда они с Джоном входили в очередной виток _«только-попадись-мне-на-глаза-не-знаю-что-сделаю»_. Обычно этому предшествовал какой-нибудь разрушительный эксперимент Шерлока или то, что он, увлёкшись расследованием, отправлялся к подозреваемому в одиночку. И устраивал спектакль с разоблачением, не озаботившись прикрытием. Джон тогда появлялся под занавес, внезапный, как чёрт из табакерки, и столь же недовольный. Далее следовали разбор полётов (включающий полёт плохо закреплённых предметов по траектории, предполагающей прямое попадание в голову Шерлока) и ссора с использованием всех средств выразительности английского языка.

А потом Шерлок являлся к ней на порог, обиженный на весь белый свет.

— Понятно. — Если Антея и удивляется её отрицательному ответу, вида не подаёт. — Тогда держи.

Она смотрит на ножницы в своей ладони и пытается понять, в какой момент они там оказались. Антея ногой придвигает один из стульев ближе к стоящей у края стола Молли и садится к ней спиной. Перегруженный мозг отказывается участвовать в ночном шоу стилистов и отключается окончательно. Ничем иным Молли не может объяснить то, что она-таки берёт в левую руку один из колтунов на макушке девушки, прослеживает пальцами начало пряди, подхватывает её у самой кожи и поднимает над головой Антеи.

— Под корень, — командует она распухшими губами, которые Молли не видит. — Без сомнений и колебаний. Режь.

И Молли щёлкает ножницами в первый раз. Потом ещё раз. И ещё. Потом входит во вкус — и режет, режет, режет. Уже без напоминаний и понуканий.

Пряди сыплются на пол, устилают плитку у ног, как будто они в лесу в разгар листопада. Антея сбрасывает листья. Вот что происходит, думает Молли, отстригая прядь над почти прозрачным ухом. Она — садовник, облагораживающий крону дерева. Дереву больно, но это ничего, это пройдёт, это ради его блага — чтобы ствол не треснул под тяжестью ветвей, чтобы ветви выдержали груз плодов следующей осени. Надо резать, повторяет про себя Молли. Ножницы в руке лежат так же естественно и привычно, как те, другие инструменты, которыми она пользуется с той же регулярностью, что и кухонными ножами.

Пряди заканчиваются. Молли тупо таращится на последнюю из них, некогда красиво спадающую на лоб Антеи. Сейчас она скользит между пальцев, распадаясь на отдельные золотисто-каштановые нити, расслаиваясь, теряя единство. Она смотрит, как Антея отряхивает брюки и встаёт. Прямо босыми ногами — на пол, устланный волосами, как мягким ковром.

Молли проводит ладонью по неровному ёжику её волос, нежно охватывает затылок и делает пару шагов — чтобы увидеть её лицо. Она прекрасна. Даже с кровоподтёками и этой стрижкой, сделанной ножницами для курицы. Молли смотрит, не переставая касаться, не переставая скользить, не переставая...

Вопрос с тем, где каждая из них будет спать сегодня, решается до того, как был задан вслух.

— Давай уедем, — говорит Антея, прижимая костяшки к губам. Они снова кровоточат. Молли слизывает её кровь со своих губ и думает о том, что предложение её не удивляет. — У меня есть дом в Шотландии. И немного денег. На год нам хватит. Давай, а?..

— Бросим Лондон?

— Бросим всё. Да. — Антея смотрит в потолок, и Молли перекатывается на бок, чтобы лучше видеть, как ночной город расцвечивает стены её спальни редкими отблесками фар. — Сегодня. Когда взойдёт солнце.

— Зачем ждать, — бросает Молли и встаёт, проигнорировав простынь или халат. Дверца шкафа отъезжает в сторону, стучат ограничители, плечики с одеждой летят на пол. Молли выкатывает из глубин шкафа небольшой чемодан, с которым ездила на двухдневную дублинскую конференцию. Джон, уместивший все свои пожитки в спортивную сумку, тогда ещё шутил, что для женщины она взяла удивительно мало вещей. Ох, как она смеялась над выражением его лица спустя десять минут, когда в Хитроу наконец-то заявился Шерлок — в компании трёх чемоданов и одного портфеля. И это не считая скрипки в футляре. — Через двадцать минут я буду готова. Вызовешь такси до вокзала?..

— А ты не хочешь дать _мне_ возможность закончить дела и сложить вещи?

Молли наклоняется над постелью, чтобы огладить её скулу — здоровую. Через пару недель она сможет вновь обхватить лицо Антеи ладонями, а пока приходится довольствоваться половинчатой лаской.

— У тебя наверняка есть тревожный чемоданчик. Похоже на то, что я постоянно тебя недооцениваю и ты можешь выжить на необитаемом острове, не испортив укладку. Сейчас — не сколов ни ногтя. Пока я собираюсь, расскажи мне лучше, что там произошло. С Майкрофтом.

— Что изменится от того, что ты узнаешь?

Молли, не отрываясь от сборов, пожимает плечами. Антея сидит в постели, возле единственной включённой лампы в квартире, и хрустит пальцами. Если бы её волосы сейчас не лежали на полу кухни, она бы накручивала верхние пряди на указательный палец. Нервничает — и не может с этим справиться. Значит, ту заначку успокоительных тоже стоит уместить в чемодан.

— Я думаю, он хотел, чтобы я его убила.

— А ты можешь? — Нельзя сказать, что у Молли не дрогнул ни один мускул, но изумление было слабым, как умирающий от засухи цветок.

— Меня готовили к тому, что я стану последним рубежом его обороны. Что кто-то сможет прорваться через охрану и телохранителей. Я вполне способна убить взрослого мужчину голыми руками, в самом лучшем случае — уберу двоих до того, как они свернут мне шею. С моим ростом и весом это — отличный результат. Поэтому... Я думаю, Майкрофт нарывался. Он же не умеет драться. Шерлок — да, он умел. — Молли оборачивается как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать на лице Антеи такое редкое для неё выражение ничем не прикрытой грусти. — Не как дилетант, нет. Он мог продержаться против Джона минуты две. Я — не более полутора. Сложно драться с врачом, прошедшим армейскую подготовку. Вы слишком хорошо знаете, на что способно человеческое тело.

Молли не отвечает, да Антея и не ждёт никакого ответа, вбивая в приложение на телефоне их маршрут до вокзала. Молли не имеет ровным счётом никакого понятия, о каком вокзале идёт речь и в каком городе они сойдут с поезда. Ей плевать. Главное — дальше, как можно дальше от Лондона, обезумевшего Майкрофта, вычерпанного до дна Лестрейда и госпиталя, стены которого привыкли видеть кровь её друзей.

Щёлкая тумблерами в щитке и перекрывая воду в квартире, она всё ещё думает о них. О том, что Джон был как Солнце, а Шерлок... нет, он не был Луной. Его амбиции не удовлетворила бы роль безжизненного спутника. Он был электричеством, током в проводах, невероятно быстрым; иногда — молнией, крушащей всё на своём пути; иногда — предостерегающим гулом возле трансформаторной будки; иногда — светом на улицах города, блеском витрин и музыкой, льющейся из громкоговорителей. Он мог разрушать — но мог и оберегать. И Лондон без него стал... тёмным. Диким. Лондон без Шерлока стал опасным местом, подворотней, в которой разбили последний фонарь.

А со смертью Джона над этой подворотней перестало всходить Солнце.

Молли смотрит, как рассветные лучи окрашивают стены её квартиры в розовые тона, и её начинает тошнить. Снова. В такси она устраивает голову на коленях Антеи и тихо просит водителя отключить радио и заткнуться самому. Когда он начинает возмущаться, Антея закрывает ей уши и выдаёт такую тарабарщину из ругательств и кокни, что Молли прыскает в кулак, на секунду позабыв о дурноте.

— Я не хотела, чтобы ты это слышала.

— А я не хотела хоронить мальчишек. Никогда не знаешь, что ждёт тебя впереди.

— И иногда это — единственное, что позволяет двигаться дальше. — Антея отворачивается к окну и не произносит больше ни слова — до самого Юстонского вокзала.


	2. we're alone now

Так уж складываются обстоятельства — Молли не удивляется.

Не удивляется тому, что в паспорте у Антеи — фамилия, начинающаяся на «Мак», и имя, которое с самой Антеей упорно не ассоциируется. Хоть убей. Не удивляется множеству пересадок с транспорта на транспорт, всем этим перебежкам с одного вокзала на другой в поисках нужного направления и — как апофеоз — нужной платформы. Не удивляется, когда возле станции их встречает ворчливый старик, у которого как-то неправильно просить помощи с чемоданами. Семидесятилетний мужчина может быть неплохим гидом, но никак не носильщиком. Да и шофёром его не назовёшь, потому что с седаном из девяностых он на «вы», как с чужой машиной или чересчур сложным для его понимания механизмом.

Через двадцать миль торканья по не самой прямой дороге Антея осторожно кладёт руку на плечо старика и просит того пересесть на место пассажира. Когда она устраивает ладони на руле, машина перестаёт конвульсивно дёргаться и дальше катится плавно и мягко — так плавно и так мягко, что Молли ухитряется заснуть в пути.

И вот это — повод для изумления.

Когда она открывает глаза, то сперва не понимает, в чём дело, почему они остановились и почему у Антеи так побелели костяшки. Молли не успевает ничего спросить: Антея резким жестом распахивает дверь, отталкивается от руля и практически _выпадает_ из машины. Прямо на то, что давным-давно было подъездной аллеей, расширяющейся в площадку перед крыльцом. Сейчас нечто, когда-то являющееся асфальтом, больше напоминает хаотично разбросанные среди мхов и лишайников плиты, деформированные и обсыпающиеся по краям. Хотя бы не качаются, если на них ступить, — и на этом спасибо. Если это место — конечная цель их путешествия, Молли постарается как можно реже выходить из дома: иначе её неуклюжесть достаточно быстро соберёт урожай в виде синяков и растяжений.

В Лондоне лето в самом разгаре, но в окрестностях Абердина туманно и холодно. Молли кутается в шаль, принадлежавшую ещё её матери, и узор, расшитый бисеринами, слабо угадывается в сером послеобеденном свете. Кажется, сумерки здесь наступают раньше, чем во всём Королевстве полдень.

— Спасибо, Ричард. — Антея стоит спиной к дому, и бледность одной половины её лица только подчёркивает пурпурные и чернильные пятна на другой. Инь и ян, любовь и война, красота и уродство... Нет. Красота только что завершённой статуи и красота статуи, обожжённой в пожаре, надтреснутой и почерневшей. — Я отвезу тебя домой. Ты не возражаешь, если я заберу машину?..

Старик с трудом качает головой — отрицательно. Антея долю секунды смотрит Молли прямо в глаза, то ли задумавшись, то ли ища поддержки, и отворачивается. Чтобы запрокинуть голову, рассматривая дом. Молли следует её примеру.

Никто из её знакомых, — за исключением Холмсов, но те всегда были за пределами «средней нормы», — не владел особняком. А этот дом точно был им: педантично-симметричный до последнего кирпичика, основательный и спокойный. Его строили на века, с расчётом на многие поколения; на то, что вокруг будут сновать дети всех возрастов, к крыльцу будут подъезжать всадники на лошадях и кареты, а затем и автомобили.

Дом врос в пейзаж так крепко и так прочно, будто был здесь всегда, от сотворения мира, и являлся незыблемой частью ландшафта — как то озеро в нескольких милях позади. Наверное, предки Антеи ловили в нём рыбу, а по осени стреляли диких гусей, пролетающих в пасмурной вышине. Воображение тут же подбросило картинку: Антея, вся в твиде и коже, всматривается в хмурое небо, и ружьё в её руках покорно следует за взглядом. Козырёк охотничьей шляпы, бросающий на лицо лёгкую тень, не мешает ей выстрелить точно в цель.

Козырёк. Охотничьей. Шляпы.

Молли закусывает губу, утихомиривая судорожный всхлип в зародыше.

— Пойдём, я покажу тебе дом, — произносит Антея, и Молли не уверена, что сиплые ноты в её голосе лишь из-за сырости воздуха. Как не уверена в том, что привкус металла у неё во рту из-за прокушенной губы, а не потому, что кровь и железо всегда ассоциировались с Шерлоком. И с _экспериментами_.

Антея довольно быстро справляется с замками — связка ключей в её руках позвякивает, как маленькие колокола. Звук приятный, потому что верхние ноты съедает вездесущий туман, который делает звон нежнее и мягче. Срезает острые пики, выравнивает скачки частот. Уже отпёртую дверь приходится открывать вдвоём, надавив плечом на тяжёлую створку. Петли визжат громко и так надрывно, словно они взломали сигнализацию, но Антея проходит внутрь, не оглянувшись на панель возле входа — это всего лишь ключница, а не охранная система. Молли касается крючков и шершавой стены, и на пальцах остаётся пыль. Она растирает пятно между подушечками и поднимает голову, чтобы познакомиться с этим старым особняком поближе.

И у неё захватывает дух.

— Да он огромный, — шепчет Молли, разглядывая холл, лестницы и коридоры, расходящиеся в противоположные стороны. — Слишком большой для нас двоих.

— Когда я была ребёнком, он тоже казался мне огромным, — скупо улыбается Антея, включая верхний свет. Лампы принимаются мигать и гудеть на грани слышимости, тем не менее всё же загораются. Почти все. — Потом я выросла, и он стал казаться тесным. Косным. Пеленал меня, сковывал, словно смирительная рубашка. Я... меня давно не было здесь. Рич клятвенно заверяет, что электричество исправно и трубы не текут, но, если что, будь готова к потопу или отказу котла. Просто предупреждаю.

— Главное, чтобы не было короткого замыкания. И пожара. Впрочем, с такой сыростью...

Они проходят в помещение, что когда-то было гостиной. Два больших окна, вся мебель в чехлах, серых и хрупких от времени. Кажется, если Молли дотронется до них, они потрескаются, как старая пластмасса или яичная скорлупа. Поэтому, едва завидев камин, Молли идёт к нему — рассмотреть гостиную с этого ракурса. Вон та гора, напоминающая флегматичного призрака, обещает быть креслом-качалкой. Когда они отмоют этот дом и приведут его в порядок, здесь можно будет устроиться с книгой. Или вином. Или просто — смотреть в огонь и раскачиваться, пытаясь изжить память о произошедшем с ними за последний месяц.

— Этот дом превосходит все мои ожидания, — говорит Молли, вороша кочергой пепел в камине. Если бы не лакированные туфли, она бы влезла прямо туда, внутрь, чтобы, подсветив себе телефоном, посмотреть, насколько забит дымоход и смогут ли они справиться с проблемой самостоятельно. Что ж, есть повод переодеться, пока Антея будет отвозить старика. — Спасибо. Я... не знала о нём. Ты полна сюрпризов.

Антея не отвечает: она заглядывает в каждый угол, приподнимает чехлы, роется под ними, что-то проверяет или выискивает. Неровно остриженные волосы в сером полусвете отливают старой бронзой, но движется она всё так же плавно и приятно для взгляда. Молли всегда поражалась этой женственности, скользящей в каждом её жесте, лишённом всякой театральности и наигранности. У неё самой, даже наряди её в вечернее платье, соответствующее «white tie», и поставь на каблуки, такой влекущей грации никогда не появится. Врождённое это, что ли. Впрочем, остальные проблемы её «угловатого образа жизни», как галантно называл это Джон, тоже слабо вписывались в стереотип «нормальной женщины».

Хотя она и испытывает живейший интерес по поводу кухни.

Холодильник напоминает капсулу, в которой космонавты возвращались на землю — массивный, приземистый и серьёзно покоцанный жизнью. Вероятно, когда-то он был белым или молочным, однако сейчас весь пожелтел и побурел. Молли заглянула внутрь, поковыряла намёрзший тут и там лёд и вынесла вердикт «годен». После разморозки и генеральной уборки — точно. Плита же была... огромной и занимала всё пространство между окнами.

— Антея, это... как этим пользоваться?

— А, это самая ценная вещь в доме. — Антея провела рукой по одной из варочных поверхностей. — Это «AGA». Старой модели. Из чугуна, с четырьмя духовками: для жарения, томления, выпечки и подогрева. Да, такие бывают. Правда, для того, чтобы она прогрелась как следует, нужно восемь часов. Да, Молли, ты не ослышалась: мы сейчас не сможем разогреть сэндвичи или пожарить омлет. Мама никогда её не выключала, даже когда мы уезжали на несколько дней. Ты привыкнешь. — Она проверяет, как поднимаются крышки. Всё скрипит и подаётся с трудом. — Я очень на это надеюсь.

В этой негромкой фразе звучит много больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Тем более Антея впервые заговорила о родителях и детстве. Они не касались этих тем ни разу: она не торопилась рассказывать, а Молли не настаивала — потому что боялась ранить, действуя вслепую. Собственно говоря, одной из причин того, что она согласилась уехать из Лондона, была слабая надежда на то, что Антея наконец-то раскроется. Прекратит исчезать в тенях и хвататься за «BlackBerry» каждый раз, когда речь заходит о прошлом.

— Спальни и ванные наверху. Есть ещё библиотека и кабинет, но там ничего интересного, кроме старых книг и бюро чуть ли не елизаветинской эпохи. Справимся?

— Конечно, — говорит Молли, с удовольствием замечая ответную улыбку. Рука сама тянется под ближайший чехол, к открытым полкам буфета. — Мы всё починим, вымоем и приведём в порядок. За это не волнуйся. Вот только... я в курсе, что такое топливные форсунки, однако вряд ли смогу приготовить бисквит. Даже в специальной духовке. — Молли смущённо вертит в руках статуэтку балерины, взятую с полки. Фарфор, ручная роспись, середина двадцатого века или более ранний период, если судить по выцветшим краскам. — Извини.

— Не извиняйся за то, кто ты есть, дорогая, — мягко произносит Антея и накрывает её пальцы своими. Они стоят так — очень недолго, но очень близко, — а затем Антея ставит балерину в то самое тёмное, лишённое пыли пятно, откуда её взяла Молли. — Никогда. Давай занесём вещи в холл, чтобы я смогла отвезти Ричарда домой. Вернусь минут через сорок, а то и позже. Темнеет, а фонарей, как ты видишь, вдоль дороги не предусмотрено.

Молли не говорит, что «дорога» — это громко сказано. Каменистая широкая тропа, не более того, вилась по долине, огибая холмы и скалы. Как Антея умудрилась вести машину так тихо, что Молли не проснулась, — большой вопрос.

— Ты удивляешь меня. С каждым днём — всё больше и больше.

Её волосы пахнут дождём и вокзалом. Молли на секунду — всего на секунду, честно-честно, — утыкается в них, обнимая, делясь теплом, укутывая в шаль, в этот кокон для двоих, а потом делает шаг назад, давая свободу. Антея коротко кивает и исчезает в коридоре. Хлопает дверь. Молли прикрывает глаза, раскачиваясь с пятки на носок и собираясь с силами.

Всю следующую неделю они рано встают и поздно ложатся. Устают так, что падают на постель и, кажется, отключаются ещё в полёте. Молли не видит снов — вообще, и, судя по разгладившейся морщинке на переносице, Антею тоже не мучают кошмары. Они переворачивают дом, но не с ног на голову, а с головы на ноги. Расчищают кухню, гостиную, спальню, библиотеку и коридоры между ними. Распределяют обязанности. Антея готовит, Молли перебирает технику — ту, с которой может справиться сама, без посторонней помощи. В ванной наверху они находят ручную машинку для стрижки волос. Антея хмыкает, рассматривая окислившийся инструмент, и отбрасывает его в сторону, но Молли вовремя вытаскивает машинку из пакета с мусором.

— Ты — волшебница, — зачарованно шепчет Антея два дня спустя, когда Молли демонстрирует ей сверкающую, отчищенную и смазанную машинку. — И знаешь, что делать.

Теперь в этом наклоне головы нет того яростного вызова, что был раньше. Теперь в нём — спокойствие и готовность. Эти ощущения передаются и Молли, когда она проводит зубчиками по коже Антеи, выравнивая длину.

— Ты похожа на сфинкса. На кошку этой породы, — поправляется Молли, ловя взгляд Антеи в зеркале ванной. Она только что закончила, и короткие волоски под её рукой ощущаются как нечто среднее между наждаком и войлоком. — Мудрая и ласковая при этом. И словно бы стоишь над временем. Ты — моя константа. Почти бессмертная.

Она не успевает толком понять, _что_ только что произнесла, как становится поздно. Молли разворачивается было, чтобы уйти (потому, что это недопустимо; потому, что это чудовищная глупость; и это так больно, что дыхание замирает в лёгких), — однако Антея ловит её за руку, притягивая к себе.

— Не надо. Не уходи. Ничего страшного ты не сказала.

— Сказала.

— Хочешь, мы сравняем счёт?.. — Антея перехватывает её кисть поудобнее и проводит ребром ладони по своей скуле. Той, с которой начинает постепенно сходить желтизна, оставшаяся от кровоподтёков. — Я же понимаю, что ты осторожничаешь. Не спрашиваешь о том, почему я не защищалась. И я отвечу. Я боялась сорваться. Перейти из защиты в нападение. Меня не учили защищать себя, только — его. И грань... была так тонка. Я даже блок не ставила. Я... просто позволила ему сделать это.

— Ты позволила себя избить.

— Стала боксёрской грушей, да. А он потом сел на корточки и разрыдался. Я сползла по стене, и... меня трясло. Знаешь, о чём я думала? Нет, не о том, чтобы снять побои, или свернуть ему шею, или сказать «до чего же вы докатились, босс?»... Я думала о Ванде. О миссис Холмс, которая каждое Рождество присылала подарки, милые безделушки, которые мне никто и никогда больше не дарил. Не считали нужным. Думали, что мне нужны дорогие духи, шёлковое бельё и абонементы в консерваторию... Я едва не лишила эту чудесную женщину последнего из её детей. Я бы себя не простила. Никогда.

— В этом наша беда, — медленно произносит Молли, прижимая её голову к своему животу. — Мы не можем себя простить. Никто из нас.

Месяцы проходят один за другим, кончается лето, начинается осень. Темнеет всё быстрее, а светает всё позже, и они выбираются в Абердин, чтобы купить тёплые вещи и еду про запас. Молли отправляет Антею за покупками, а сама исчезает в лабиринте улиц, ведущих к рынку, — для того, чтобы к концу сентября старенькая радиола в гостиной снова зазвучала. Чтобы пластинки, найденные недавно на чердаке, вдохнули в преобразившийся дом новую жизнь... И у пластинок это получается. Они слушают спектакли, записанные лет пятьдесят назад; Антея не может удержаться и танцует под джаз и блюз, отросшие волосы щекочут её шею. Они разучивают фокстрот, захлёбываясь восторгом и смехом, и Молли кажется, что раны затянулись.

Рано.

Когда на крыльце дома возникает безмолвный мужчина в костюме-тройке, Молли кажется, что у неё сейчас остановится сердце. Она отталкивает побледневшую Антею себе за спину и наклоняет голову вперёд, упираясь носками домашних туфель в порожек. Майкрофт молча ставит перед ней жёсткую сумку и, так и не подняв взгляда, отворачивается. Машина трогается с места в тот же миг, как он захлопывает дверцу.

— Он выглядит лучше, чем раньше.

— Он до сих пор жив, — отзывается Молли, рассматривая сумку. Её хочется одновременно спихнуть с крыльца — и пусть валяется в зарослях побуревшей травы, пока не сгниёт совсем, — и взять в руки, рассмотреть, понять, почему Майкрофт привёз её самолично. — Уже хорошо.

— Любопытство сгубило кошку. Сфинкс в этом доме — я, значит, мне этим и заниматься. — И раньше, чем Молли успевает прийти к какому-либо решению, Антея подхватывает сумку и вносит её в дом. Приходится со вздохом закрыть дверь и последовать за ней.

— Давай выбросим. Пожалуйста! — Полузадушенный стон мало походит на внятную человеческую речь, но Молли понимает, _что_ внутри сумки раньше, чем Антея ставит знакомый ноутбук на кухонный стол. — Пожалуйста...

— Ты правда этого хочешь?

— Не знаю, — честно отвечает Молли. — Я только начала чувствовать себя живой.

Видимо, её слова звучат недостаточно убедительно, потому что Антея нажимает кнопку включения. Вводит пароль со стикера, приклеенного в уголке экрана, и, едва нажав «enter», зовёт Молли:

— Иди сюда. Тебе нужно это увидеть.

На экране — надпись с красноречивым вопросительным знаком в конце:

_«Ты всё ещё жив, Джон?»_

— Это профессиональный юмор такой?

— Это депрессия, Антея. И я всё ещё не понимаю, какого чёрта Майкрофт Холмс, мистер Съехавшее-с-катушек-Британское-правительство, тащился к нам, только чтобы отдать ноутбук Джона. Непонятно, зачем.

— Вероятно, он хотел, чтобы мы увидели вот это.

Антея наклоняется поближе к экрану, чтобы рассмотреть череду папок, заполнивших весь «рабочий стол». Все они проименованы весьма однотипно: «файлы, удалённые (число)».

— Ты заметила?..

— Да. Все даты — между... это всё дни между смертью Шерлока и смертью Джона. Похоже, техники восстановили документы, удалённые в этот промежуток времени. Надо посмотреть, что это.

— Уверена?

— Майкрофт знал меня лучше, чем моя родная мать, Молли. — Она криво улыбается, и Молли вспоминает, как заживали её губы этим проклятым летом. — Да, я уверена. Здесь есть нечто, чего мы не знаем, но... Что нам нужно узнать. Может, ответы. Может... Может что-то, что подведёт наконец черту. Скоро конец года. И я очень хочу покончить со всем этим до того, как мы вступим в новый.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Молли — и уже в это мгновение знает, что пожалеет о том, что сдалась так просто. — Включай то, что было удалено пятнадцатого... июня.

Дата не даётся с наскока. Никак. И вряд ли когда-то дастся.

— Удалено спустя несколько часов после... Бартса. — Что ж, Молли не одна такая. Антея тоже гулко сглатывает перед тем, как нажать «play».

Кухня на 221В. День в самом разгаре, и золотой свет наполняет пространство, словно любимый домашний питомец, ластящийся к рукам. Даже отсюда, из дома, затерянного в шотландских нагорьях, чувствуется, как звенит воздух — в унисон с беспечно насвистывающим Джоном, только что запустившим запись. Из одежды на нём — только свободные штаны.

Он ходит по кухне. Открывает полки, выдвигает ящики, выставляет на столешницу то, что кажется ему интересным или необходимым. Судя по реакции Антеи, она уже догадалась, что собирается делать Джон, тем не менее она стоически молчит, опасаясь упустить что-то на экране. А вот Молли никак не может сложить два и два и понять, как между собой связаны пинта молока, лимон, яйцо и пачка муки. Что-то в этом уравнении казалось лишним.

— Скажи мне, Джон. — Глубокий баритон делает гармонию звуков, льющихся из динамиков, ещё богаче. Молли цепляется за сидящую Антею и надеется, что они не упадут на пол вместе. — Быть жаворонком — это утомительно?..

— Когда есть ради кого встать пораньше — нет, — смеётся Джон в ответ, поворачивая лицо к камере в ноутбуке и к Шерлоку, который наверняка вошёл в кухню со стороны своей спальни. Или всё-таки стоит назвать эту комнату _их общей спальней_? — Иди сюда, соня. Ну иди же.

— Плох тот актёр, который не способен на импровизацию. — Голос приближается. Улыбка Джона становится всё шире и шире. — Однако я бы предпочёл знать хотя бы то, в каком жанре мне стоит импровизировать. Ты не думал, что я отреагирую на камеру совсем не так, как ты задумал?..

И он появляется в кадре — практически обнажённым. Небрежно удерживая на бёдрах то ли простыню, то ли рубашку — камера обрезает всю ткань, кроме нескольких дюймов белоснежных складок, которые делают и без того белокожего Шерлока похожим на мраморную статую. Молли всхлипывает, уткнувшись губами в плечо Антеи, — но оторвать взгляда не может. Она понимает, что нужно бежать отсюда или захлопнуть крышку и спалить ноутбук в этой печке, что уже несколько месяцев не остывает, но...

Но она, затаив дыхание, смотрит, как человек, который многие ночи провёл на её раскладушке, ласково обхватывает запястья другого человека, которого она объявила погибшим по случайности, а не по умыслу.

Она смотрит, как её друг, её невозможный, невыносимый лучший друг, подносит к своим губам блестящие от лимонного сока руки другого её друга — того, с кем они перебрасывались ссылками на интересные статьи, спорили до хрипоты на профессиональные темы и в пабах частенько выбирали один и тот же сорт пива. И эта воронка — безмятежность выходного дня, солнечный свет, сияние обнажённой кожи, глаза, прикованные к глазам напротив, — всё это затягивает её всё глубже и глубже.

Туда, где нельзя не пошевелиться, не вздохнуть.

Боли внутри столько, что остаётся только оцепенеть от неё.

— Кислинка. Свежесть. Лёгкая горечь. И... я чувствую ещё одну нотку, Джон. Самую интригующую, самую неоднозначную. Ту, которую нельзя разложить на составляющие. Твоя кожа, — тихо говорит Шерлок, однако камера пишет каждое слово с беспощадностью жадного репортёра. Впрочем, в этот раз — в этот единственный раз — Шерлок сам делает всё, чтобы на каждом кадре выбить очевидное: — В сочетании с привкусом твоей кожи всё будет божественно. Я помню, какие на вкус и на ощупь твои губы после долгой погони. После ночной засады. После того, как ты кричишь на меня, хотя на самом деле всё в тебе говорит, что ты бы сейчас с б _о_ льшим удовольствием меня поцеловал. Не трать время на нотации, Джон, я не исправлюсь. Ты это знаешь. Не теряй...

И Джон времени не теряет.

Антея захлопывает ноутбук так внезапно, что Молли вскрикивает. И этот короткий полувздох-полувскрик становится лишь предвестником того, что через минуту она гуттаперчевой куклой осядет на пол и закричит. По-настоящему. Так, что в доме зазвенят стёкла, а птицы, норовящие пролезть в дымоход, испуганно загалдят, переступая лапками по черепице и кирпичам. Она вцепится в свои волосы и будет кричать, на одной надрывно-высокой ноте — пока не охрипнет, пока не сорвёт голос, пока одежда не станет мокрой от пота, а Антея не прекратит бесполезные попытки её успокоить.

Нарыв, который зрел все эти месяцы со смерти Шерлока, прорвало только сейчас, и после лихорадки и боли пришло облегчение. Не сразу. Но пришло.

Молли знает лучше многих: для того, чтобы рубец сформировался окончательно, нужен год, и никак не меньше. Поэтому она терпеливо — очень терпеливо — ждёт, когда придёт время Антеи сорваться. Она будет к этому готова.

Она не была готова к этому в Абердине, в их Новогоднюю поездку, за столиком маленького кафе интернациональной кухни. Она не была готова, что невинная реплика официантки (студентки, подрабатывающей в свободное от учёбы время) заставит Антею уткнуться лицом в ладони и задрожать.

— Так вы не станете... у нас такие замечательные панкейки, — окончательно стушевалась девушка, пятясь от их столика и неосознанным жестом пытаясь выставить перед собой меню.

— В другой раз. Где уборная? — Молли проследила нервный кивок в нужном направлении и обхватила Антею за талию, помогая встать. Практически на себе втащила её в комнатку и закрыла дверь. Едва успела подхватить, чтобы уберечь от падения на пол. — Что такое? Боже, Антея, это тело или сердце? Что мне думать?!

— Это сердце, Молли. И панкейки, — глухо отвечает она, вздрагивая от плача. — Панкейки, Молли.

— Что с ними не так?..

— Лимонный сок. Выдавливают в молоко. — Молли обхватывает лицо Антеи ладонями. Её волосы отросли, и теперь она носит пикси и выглядит юной и беззащитной. И сломленной. Чёртовы американские оладушки сделали то, что не смог сделать обезумевший Майкрофт Холмс. — Выдавливают. И ждут. А потом яйца и мука. Знаешь, как они поднимаются на сковороде?..

Они сплетаются в объятиях, как два дерева, поддерживающие друг друга. Как бы Молли хотелось проникнуть под её кожу, заключить её сердце в своё собственное, скрыть от боли, от потерь, от воспоминаний, которые накрывают так внезапно, словно они двое — ветераны войны, что в ответ на любой резкий звук перекатываются в укрытие и рвут из-за пояса пистолет. И хорошо, если за поясом ничего нет.

— Он должен был предугадать. Составить план. Переиграть Мориарти и _не умереть_ при этом. И не дать умереть Джону. Он должен был, понимаешь, Молли?! Он же... Он же мог... Мог это сделать!

— Он просил не делать из него героя, помнишь?..

Молли стоит на коленях, на полу не самой чистой уборной какого-то кафе, название которого она не помнит. В чужом, сером городе, куда приехала третий раз. И пытается дать любимому человеку то, что когда-то сама получила из этих рук, — надежду. На то, что в искуплении нет необходимости. Потому что они обе ни в чём не виноваты.

— Мы и не делали, — шепчет Антея в её ухо, не прекращая дрожать. — В этом не было никакой нужды. Он _был_ им.

— Они оба были.

Её волосы пахнут домом. К лету они отрастут в красивое каре.


End file.
